


It's a Secret!

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loving izaya, rated for minor cursing, silliness, so cute you will probs faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's up to what he's assumed is no good, but Shizuo's pleasantly surprised by the outcome this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Secret!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> for the glory of #operationmakeJorahappywithsweetzuo
> 
> may your days be filled with endless amounts of sweetzuo warm fluffy feelings
> 
> forever and ever
> 
> amen

Izaya was up to something again – Shizuo could always tell. Even though they had been dating for quite some time now, Izaya's mischievous streak only seemed to increase in tandem with his adoration towards Shizuo, which was growing at a surprising rate day by day.

Shizuo couldn't help feeling suspicious on some level – it was a bad habit that remained ingrained in his mind from the way things were before. He did feel slightly guilty about it considering how their relationship had vastly improved to beyond a barely recognizable point, but well - Izaya hadn't exactly been the most _trustworthy_ person in the past, and he had hardly changed that part of his personality outside of his relationship with Shizuo, if continuing to carry out his job as an information broker was any real indication. Shizuo didn't need to see the evidence to know it was there, even though he had turned a blind eye towards it out of a sense of duty to be a good boyfriend.

Still, maybe _suspicious_ was the wrong word now though, Shizuo thought with a frown as he turned over the lumpy package in his hand as Izaya's excited face beamed at him expectantly. 

He was curious, he had to admit. Yes, this was _definitely_ curiosity that had been building up over time and was hitting him with an unfamiliar feeling that was spreading warm through his chest.

Ah, yes, _anticipation_ , they called it. Like the kind a child got on Christmas morning whenever Santa visited and they rushed to rip off the wrapping to see what sort of goodies they had earned. Shizuo had never been the excited sort, but perhaps Izaya's enthusiasm was beginning to rub off on him.

  
  
♂♀  
  


For the past few weeks, he had caught Izaya slinking around their shared apartment suspiciously and committing a series of bizarre incidents.

Every time Shizuo had come home from work, instead of greeting him from the living room or kitchen where he usually lounged on the computer, Izaya would hurriedly bound out from his office and lock the door behind him, looking frazzled and undeniably guilty of some sort of crime.

Whenever Izaya received a phone call, his eyes would dart around rapidly, and he would excuse himself immediately from Shizuo's presence, when before even important business calls hadn't deterred him from spending one moment away from Shizuo's comforting presence.

Combined with those, there was also the sudden awkward break off of conversation whenever Shizuo stepped back in the room the last few times Izaya had Shinra and Celty over for a visit, as if they had been talking about him (and they definitely _had_ been, because Shizuo could instantly read Celty's body language as she made an obvious effort not to make eye contact, absolutely terrible when it came to acting subtle).

And then there was the general jitteriness – the telltale sign of a severe lack of sleep that Izaya had never been good at hiding in the first place, dark rings joining in with his jumpiness after that first week and outlining his tired eyes.

“...What are you up to?” 

Were the words Shizuo had muttered when he finally confronted Izaya one day, but the pest had only feigned innocence of course - bouncing on the balls of his feet in an antsy way that was not helping his case at all as he had grinned wide and put a hand to his lips.

“It's a secret!”

Shizuo had tried, oh how he had tried to squeeze this intriguing information from out of Izaya, but it was all in vain – Izaya had never been one to crack easily, after all. And every time, without fail -

“Seriously, what are you up to...?”

“I told you, it's a secret~.”

And again...

“I swear if you don't tell me this time, Flea, I'll -”

“Secrets aren't meant to be revealed just because you asked, Shizu-chan.”

And again.

“ _Please_ , can't you just tell me?” 

That time Shizuo had _almost_ won, Izaya's mask instantly crumbling at the pleading look and desperate voice Shizuo had given him. But he'd caught himself quick, shook his head to clear it and twittered happily in a singsong voice -

“Se-cret~ Se-cret~ It. Is. A. Se~cret~!”

Shizuo had sighed then, resigned himself to the fate that was putting up with insects and shuffled away unhappily. With his back turned to Izaya, he hadn't noticed the deep frown that came to replace the playful demeanor, exhaustion clearly lining the informant's face.

_Just hold out for a little longer, ne. I promise Shizu-chan will be very happy by the end of this. Or I hope so, at least, because I don't like it when Shizu-chan wears that sad expression..._

 

  
  
♂♀  
  


 

“Ne, ne, is Shizu-chan going to open it, or just stare at it all day and wait for it to open itself?”

Shizuo gave him a small grin and shook the box, enjoying the restless excitement this provoked from Izaya that was incredibly infectious.

“What is it? Hmm, oh, I wonder what it could be...”

Shizuo pretended as if he didn't know, but what else could it have been? It didn't look like a bad sort of secret at all, and he was very relieved.

“Your secret, of course!” 

Izaya blurted out, missing the playful tone in Shizuo's voice in his anxiety, barely able to contain his anticipation as he fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. Shizuo chuckled, unable to continue playing with him when he was wearing such an earnest expression. As he finally ripped off the wrapping, the guilt Shizuo felt for every time he had been suspicious of Izaya's recent behavior was almost insurmountable.

“...No _way_...but....you...how...this...”

Izaya came over to rest an arm on Shizuo's shoulder and brushed a bit of hair away from his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the combined mix of disbelief, shock, and joy showing on Shizuo's face. All of his effort _had_ been worth it. These were the moments Izaya lived for most.

“Shizu-chan likes it so much he can't even speak properly, huh?”

Shizuo nodded mutely as he stared at the contents of the package, still not sure he was really seeing what he thought he was. There in his hands laid a book - a seemingly normal book about martial arts at first glance - and well, Shizuo _had_ almost missed the inscription on the front in his hurry to reveal his gift.

Except that it wasn't just _any_ martial arts book – It was an autobiographical book published by one of his favorite martial artists of all time, Traugott Geissendorfer - and if that didn't make him happy by itself, on top of the cover was the icing on the cake as there laid the glossy, genuine signature of said famous martial artist.

And underneath the signature laid a neatly inscripted message that made Shizuo's heart near about burst out of his chest.

_'To a very special Shizu-chan, with lots of love'_

“I...I don't know what to say...you...this is...you're amazing,” Shizuo finally managed to breathe out, and Izaya laughed as he bent over to place a light kiss on his temple.

“Ah, well then, I hope Shizu-chan doesn't have too much of a heart attack when he gets to the _real_ secret.”

Shizuo looked up at him inquisitively, eyes growing wider (because honestly, what could be better than _that_?), and Izaya gently removed the book from his hands as he opened it to the first page and wordlessly handed it back over to him. Shizuo's usually stoic demeanor instantly crumbled into a display of what could only accurately be compared to incoherent fangirlish squeals of joy.

“Oh my god! What! You, why you little – oh my fucking _god_ , I'm so sorry I was being such a dick about all this, Izaya – I, holy shit, _what_? How in the world?! NO. FUCKING. WAY!!!”

Tickets. There were real, live, actual physical _tickets_ \- not just any tickets, in fact – but _VIP_ tickets. Tickets to see a personal demonstration from Traugott Geissendorfer himself – and Shizuo followed him closely enough to know how not only were tickets like that within themselves rare, but the backstage passes practically impossible to come by as they featured a personal 1-on-1 training session with the man himself after the show. 

For a moment Izaya became concerned as Shizuo continued ranting incoherently, his face flushed to the point Izaya was afraid he might pass out, but then Shizuo abandoned any more attempts at speech so that he could pull Izaya close to him in a crushing hug.

“I...I love you so much and I...don't...don't deserve...”

Shizuo's voice wavered, and immediately Izaya disliked the tone. There was no way Shizuo was going mar this beautiful display of sincere happiness with tears and self-pity now!

“Shizu-chan, ah, l-let me go a bit first, oof...” 

Instantly Shizuo released him, further embarrassed by how little control of his strength he had on top of everything else. Izaya took a moment to take in some deep breaths, and then quickly pulled Shizuo's down turned face up towards him to give him a small, reassuring peck on the lips.

“Shizu-chan shouldn't ever say things like that. Never. He deserves this, and much more. Shizu-chan deserves to be happy. I'm not really the best at expressing how I feel, or at making those I love happy, so I thought this was the least I could do to make up for...you know...”

Shizuo stared for a moment as Izaya looked away as he trailed off. Never one to get emotional, Shizuo knew how hard this must have been for someone like him. Shizuo reached out, took Izaya's hand, and cupped it carefully within his own, lacing their fingers together and forcing Izaya to look back at him in surprise.

“Ah...you're too much sometimes, Flea.”

He tugged gently at the warm hand, and guided Izaya to sit down next to him on the couch. Izaya raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Just being by your side and sharing my life with you...has already made me the happiest man alive.”

“Oh? Really...? That's...good. I'm glad.”

Izaya smiled wide, relieved that Shizuo seemed okay and overjoyed at the thought Shizuo considered being with him a reason to be happy. It was the highest honor he had ever received in his short life. He tilted his head as Shizuo was unusually quiet for a moment.

“...uh, but also...um. This is amazing and I love you and you are _definitely_ winning some extra points with this and - aw, fuck, there's _no way_ I can top this kind of generosity, who am I kidding and OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY LIKE WAY, WAY MORE THAN USUAL I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS YOU'RE THE BEST!!”

The rest of the night after that was spent with many more fangirlish outbursts, intense laughing fits of joy from both relieved parties, and even a cute impromptu dancing session that lasted until dawn.

Eventually they managed to compose themselves enough that they crawled into bed and promptly passed out, completely exhausted and beyond satisfied. They spent the majority of the day cuddling and curled up together in the best sleep of each of their respective lives.


End file.
